Tem
Tem (テム, Temu?) was a recurring character in Beastars. He was a male Alpaca student at Cherryton High School , and a member of it's drama club before suddenly being murdered by one of his classmates. Appearance Tem was an male Alpaca who sported a fine, white coat of fur that covered most of his body. In most of his appearances, he's seen wearing his Cherryton School uniform. Personality Though Tem has made few appearances, when he was alive, he was shown to be an open minded individual. He was quite sociable among his carnivore classmates as both Legoshi and Riz described him as a good friend. Despite this, he does have a more bashful side as seen from his inability to confront Els regarding his feelings. As a member of the acting team of the drama club, it can be assumed Tem was not as withdrawn as Legoshi. He was not afraid to speak his mind and would bluntly praise or insult with little hesitation. History Background Tem had attended Cherryton High School where he partook in the drama club as a member of the acting team. During his time there, he befriended Legoshi, and started developing romantic feelings for Els, a female Angora Goat. At various points, Tem had attempted and failed to work up the courage to confess to Els, which continued for some time. Tem eventually found himself alone in the locker rooms with his fellow clubmate, Riz, a large, male brown bear. Tem confronted him about his size and remarked how scary Riz was to him. Despite this, Tem showed nothing but curiosity in Riz, asking him about how his stature made him feel. This surprised Riz, as most of their piers had only ever perceived him as being docile and gentle. The two would eventually spend more and more time together, with Riz gradually opening up more about himself to Tem. This lead to Riz revealing his strength restraining pills to Tem, who suggested he be more open about them to their clubmates. This idea was swiftly refused by Riz who speculated showing the pills would only put distance between him and his fellow club members, so Tem instead proposed that they talked and spent more time together to help alleviate his friend from the side effects of his medication. Drama Club arc Riz, wanting to show Tem his “true self”, proposed a meeting with Tem. During the meeting, Tem remarked how Riz seemed a “bit off” which to Tem’s horror, he admits to have stopped taking the medication. Riz reached out to Tem, unintentionally gashing his arm with his claws, causing Tem to flee in pain. Though Riz pursued him, Tem commented on his actions, lamenting that carnivores were nothing but monsters. Despite this, Tem was still willing to accept Riz as his friend regardless of his strength and embraced him. The overwhelming emotions that overcame Riz caused him to black out and lose control of his feral instincts. Though Tem resisted, he was no match for the carnivore. When Riz later regained his sense of self, he found himself drooped over Tem’s lifeless body who he had mauled to death. Riz, covered in blood, with tears streaming down his face, then proceeded to eat what was left of his old friend, tricking himself that this outcome was only inevitable to cope over his lost friendship. Tem’s remains were shortly discovered by the school the next day. Who Killed Tem? arc Tem was previosly mentioned by Legoshi in chapter 58 when confronting his fellow carnivore drama club members regarding his murder. Tem is again mentioned by Riz as he reminisces about their times as friends. Relationships Legoshi Not much is known about the history between Legoshi and Tem. However, it can be assumed they had been very good friends prior to his death. Despite Legoshi being a carnivore, Tem never displayed any caution when in his classmate's presence, and would often confide in him about his then secret crush on Els. Els It is revealed after Tem's passing that he was deeply in love with Els. Their relationship, however, appeared to be one sided as when Legoshi questioned Els about her feelings regarding Tem's murder, she simply remarked that while unfortunate, she never spoke to him very often. Riz Though Tem and Riz had both been members of the drama club, they seemed to have not spent much time together. This was until Tem had confronted Riz about how frightening he found him. Despite this, Tem showed no aversion to Riz despite his menacing appearance, causing them to grow closer as friends. Tem’s curiosity and willingness to listen eventually lead Riz opening up to him about his mandated medication. Tem continued to show sympathy for his friend, though it would eventually change to terror once he discovered Riz had stopped taking his strength restraining pills. Even though Tem sustained an injury at the hand of Riz, Tem continued to be supportive of, even acknowledging him as his best friend before he was mauled to death. Trivia * Despite the culprit's silhouette alluding to a wolf shaped animal as Tem’s killer, it is later revealed that Riz is the one responsible for his death. Navigation es:Tem Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Herbivores Category:Beastars Category:Deceased